Disconnected
by MaddiMastermind
Summary: After seeing her squad massacred on Akuze Commander Lakota Shepard was never the same. She is now a shadow of who she once was and has been hiding behind her career to cover up the broken soul she has now become. With the newly discovered threat of the Reapers looming, will she be able to pull herself together? Or will she need help from an Asari Scientist?
1. Chapter 1- And So it Begins

**A/N:** This idea has been fluttering around in my mind for a while. Thought I'd take a swing at it. Enjoy!

* * *

_The Mako was bumpy but that was to be expected. All the marines were intently focused on their assigned task as they had been for the past three hours. "What the hell are we supposed to be doing all the way out here?" Chief Warrant Officer Clarence Daniels groaned. "We were assigned to search the area for enemy activity, or did you forget to read the briefing again?" came the snarky reply from Ensign Phil Cotter. "Now is not the time to discuss whether or not someone actually read the briefing. We've had reports of Cerberus activity in this sector so we were sent to check it out. End of story." Came the sharp voice of Lieutenant Lakota Shepard. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as the Mako shook, rattling the occupants inside. "I'd like to get to the site in one piece Cotter; if you would be so kind as to oblige my request I would be grateful." "Ma'am, it's not the Mako that's shaking; there seems to be a spike in seismic activity." Petty Officer Bianca Brookes interjected. This caught the Lieutenant's attention, there was no history of seismic activity on Akuze; something wasn't right. She unbuckled herself and paced over to the Petty Officer's station to glance at her screen, before she reached her destination a sickening scream sounded from outside the Mako making everyone jump. Before anyone could ask what was happening the Mako was on its side with a gaping hole in the hull. Lakota grasped her skull in pain and looked around the sight of Bianca's melted legs and her blood curdling screams greeted her._

* * *

Lakota bolted upright gasping for air before frantically looking around in search of her squad. Her first sweep of the room made her realize that she had been dreaming. She wasn't a Lieutenant. She was no longer on Akuze. Her squad was dead. No matter how many times she dreamt about that mission the reality that hit her after she had awoken was always crippling. Taking a deep breath and exhaling shakily she places her feet on the floor; a mumble comes from behind her and she glances over her shoulder at her bedmate, the woman was curled up around a pillow sound asleep. She pushes off the bed and collects her clothes a quick glance at her Omni-Tool tells her she doesn't have time to wash away last night's activities. She dresses in record time, and after one last look at the slumbering woman she exits the apartment smirking. _'Shore leave well spent.'_ The ride to the docking bay was uneventful she met up with Captain Anderson on the elevator by chance but she was always glad to see him. "Commander Shepard, did you enjoy yourself?" he asked with a knowing glint in his eye. Lakota chuckled but there was no real feeling behind it –not there ever was anymore- before answering, "I suppose you could say that Captain." He smiled at her again but there was something guarded in his eyes, it was clear that he was hiding something. "What does the Brass want us to do now?" Lakota asked seemingly uninterested. She was hoping to get some answers through his body language, "Just a supervised shake down run, we are needed to retrieve an artifact; nothing major." Anderson states as he shifts his weight from side to side. _'He's holding back…'_ Lakota observed from the corner of her eye. "Supervised? Who is going to be supervising us exactly?" Anderson clears his throat uncomfortably, "A Council Spectre." _'Terrific.'_ She groaned internally, she could practically feel the headache coming on from all the red tape she'd have to wade through to do anything.

While Lakota knew that Anderson was leaving things out she was more concerned about getting to her cabin; she was already starting to crash thanks to the news that she would be under an observation glass for the next number of days. As soon as the Normandy came into view her nerves settled slightly. She and Anderson parted as soon as they boarded thanks to her excuse of having some paperwork backlogged. Which was true, but she may have exaggerated the amount that needed to be done. The elevator ride was a little too long for her tastes but not unbearably so. The doors to her personal quarters hissed open and she made her way to her bathroom; she pulled on the edge of the mirror causing it to swing on its hinges. She grabbed a nondescript pill bottle and popped the cap open, dropping two blue pills into the palm of her hand. She replaces the cap and puts the bottle back into the cabinet and swings the mirror back into place. She swallows each of the pills reverently and stares at the mirror waiting for the pills to take effect. A warm burn spreads across her chest and slowly spreads out to consume her entire being as the Hallex pushes through her system. She has gotten so used to the drug that her body rarely shows any outward signs of its ingestion, it's a fact that should cause her to feel some shame but she can't bring herself to care. She doesn't feel much of anything anymore. She heads to her desk and submits the already finished report before heading to the bridge. She arrived just in time to hear Joker finish his tirade of how people that get paid more than he did couldn't be trusted. She wasn't sure if it was Joker himself or the Hallex but she was always chuckling at his crassness and conspiracies. She'd like to think it was the former but she could never really be sure, but that didn't really bother her. She reached the bridge just in time to catch the tail end of Joker's latest rant about how he doesn't trust anyone that makes more money than he does; barring her. The exception doesn't surprise her, but it wasn't totally expected either. "I've got a feeling that there's more to this mission. I mean a Spectre wouldn't be here if this was all routine." The pilot stated. "Joker's right, I doubt this is an ordinary pickup. We'll find out soon though." Lakota says taking silent pleasure in seeing both occupants jump at the sound of her voice. _"Commander, Captain your presence is requested in the CIC."_ The emotionless voice of the ship's VI droned. "Well, that's my cue to leave. Carry on gentleman."

On her way to her destination she sees Dr. Chakwas conversing with a twitchy looking Corporal Jenkins. She makes a mental note to talk to the physician at a later time. She approaches the doors and waits as they hiss open revealing its sole occupant: Spectre Nihlus Kryik; one of the most decorated Turian Spectres that the council has to offer. _'I knew there was more to this mission than the Captain had let on.'_ Lakota considered herself well-read when it came to the council, which extended into the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance division. She had a feeling that things were going to get a lot more complicated in the coming days. If only she had known how right she was…


	2. Chapter 2- Don't Turn Your Back

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and follows guys, hope you like this chapter. Right now I'm trying to decide if I want to write one long story or break it up into three parts. Anyway; enjoy!

"Ah, Commander, I was hoping you would arrive here first. I'd like to chat." Nihlus said smoothly. "What is there to discuss exactly?" Lakota wonders aloud slightly on edge. The hissing of the doors draws her attention away from the Turian "How about what's really going on." Anderson answers as he joins them. "That would be a good start." Nihlus concedes before turning to face the Commander. "What we, or namely I, are doing here is observing you in action." Lakota raises an ebony eyebrow but does not comment knowing that one of the two men was bound to elaborate on the subject. "What he means Shepard is that he was assigned by the council to evaluate your performance." Anderson supplies, nodding Nihlus continued "The council is very interested in you Commander, if your evaluation meets the requirements you very well may be the first human Spectre." _'Well, didn't see that coming. Maybe I'm hallucinating? No I highly doubt that. Me? A Spectre? I have to admit I can see the appeal.' _Lakota considered. "It would be an honor to become a Spectre; that fact that I was considered is an honor all its own." Lakota responded. Captain Anderson seemed to relax at her words but Nihlus still appeared hesitant. "You are aware that being a Spectre is for the good of the galaxy, not just humanity?" Lakota kept herself from rolling her eyes before replying "Galactic peace and justice is what we should all strive for. No matter what race I believe that no one should be treated any different than the next when it comes to the law." Lakota holds her breath and waits for the Turian's retort, hoping she had sounded convincing enough. Nihlus nodded once again, "That is very good to hear." _'Good, for a second I thought I didn't project enough emotion.' _Lakota thinks as she slowly releases the breath she held. Anderson looks over to her, "I trust you read the mission briefing?" _'Shit. I knew I forgot something.'_ Clearing her throat she nods, "I looked over it last night, although with the new circumstances I am curious to see if anything has changed." Lakota lies effortlessly. Anderson shakes his head, "No, as far as I know it will be a simple retrieval mission. The archeologists on Eden Prime found another Prothean Beacon."

* * *

Smoke and flames licked at the grass, caressed buildings, and the screams of helpless victims supplied the perfect symphony to the destruction. But what he couldn't understand was why they were trying to delay the inevitable; there was no point in fighting. He growled to himself as he watched the colonists flee in terror. They should be grateful that they will be unable to bear witness to the true terror that was to come. They should be on their knees thanking him for his mercy! Instead they look upon him with the horror that comes with the realization of death. _'Perhaps they fear me because they have not seen me make any attempts at releasing them from their future suffering as the Geth have.'_ When he thought about it, it made sense they were fleeing because they believed he was the threat the Geth were saving them from. The only way to help them understand that they were mistaken was to participate. Shaking his head at his lack of understanding he pulled out his pistol, and surveyed the area. Locking his sights on what looked to be a fleeing family he got the father in his crosshairs; without a moment's hesitation he opened fire. He was doing the right thing in offering these people a way out, it was really the only option they had. These people would never be strong enough to endure what Harbinger and the others had in store for this galaxy. He fought the shiver that threatened to make its way down his spine, he was their savior; they would soon recognize that and be thankful. Nodding to himself he reloaded his pistol and went to work.

* * *

Joker had interrupted their meeting before any of the major details could be discussed, but what he had to show them seemed like something out of a movie. Lakota could see the smoke tendrils rising into the air as the squad leader tried to convey a message. The sound of gunfire buzzing in the background, but what had really caught their attention was the ship that had been captured in the video as well. Anderson and Shepard had a foreboding feeling about the unidentified vessel that seemed to seep into the room. Nihlus turned to them sharply, "Whatever is going on down there must be stopped. If that beacon were to fall into the wrong hands…I shudder to think of the consequences. Last I checked your pilot said that we were about twenty minutes out, we should be there within minutes now. Commander, ready a team this observation's parameters have just changed drastically." Lakota nods, "I'll have a team ready and in the bay in no time, Sir." With that the officers leave the CIC in order to prepare to provide assistance to the colonists. Striding up to the bridge with purpose Shepard sets her sights on the occupants within. "Alenko, you're with me. Joker; make sure we're ready to drop off ASAP; and page Jenkins he'll be coming with us as well. It's show time." It didn't take long for the squad to assemble in the hangar bay and get briefed by Anderson, and while Lakota was unsure of Nihlus going off on his own, the pleasant buzz of Hallex in her system was enough to keep her from voicing her concerns. The drop went off without a hitch and the Commander watched the vessel leave her sight before checking over her weapons. "Doesn't look like the attackers stuck around Commander." the dull voice of Kaidan never failed to grate on her nerves. "That remains to be seen, keep your eyes open. We can't afford to be careless." "Woo! Let's get on with it, I'm ready to go!" Jenkins shouted.

The last drone burst in a shower of sparks as Lakota lowered her weapon. She sighed and cast a glance to the now lifeless body of Corporal Jenkins, she had told them not but three minutes ago to be vigilant and careful and he had done the exact opposite. Anger cut through the haze that she had been in, but as she approached the body it seemed to transform before her eyes. No longer was she looking at the riddled corpse of Richard Jenkins, no the body before her was that of Toren Voric, her lifelong best friend and last casualty on Akuze. Her once vibrant blonde hair now limp and lifeless, hazel eyes wide with horror—Lakota shakes her head to rid herself of the haunting image. She looks up to a distressed Kaidan and attempts to comfort him, "He was a good soldier, we'll double back and retrieve the body so he can have a proper funeral." But the look in her squad mate's eyes tells her that her that her effort had fallen flat. Casting a final glance at the body and relieved to see that its appearance hadn't changed she heads off in the direction of their objective, leaving Kaidan behind to shut the fallen soldier's eyes.

* * *

Shock was the only thing he felt at the sight of the familiar figure his eyes were now resting on. He made his approach as loud as possible to gain the person's attention and found himself hoping that he was mistaken. But as the stranger turned he was face to face with one of his closest friends and colleagues. He could tell that his presence on this planet was a shock but Nihlus schooled his features quickly. "Saren, What are you doing here?" his fellow Turian asked. Saren prided himself on being quick on his feet and replied with little hesitation, "The Council though you could use some help, old friend." He laid his hand on Nihlus' shoulder to further prove his sincerity. **'You know what you must do.' **The voice of Harbinger boomed in his mind. "Of course," Nihlus conceded turning to look out to the rest of the colony, "things are looking bad. The Geth are here, doing Spirits knows what to the colonists they find." _'Are you sure? There must be another way; can he not be spared as I have?'_ Saren mentally pleaded as he retrieved his weapon. **'Do you not wish for your friend to be spared from what is to come? If so you will not question us. It is not for you to decide.'** Saren nodded and took aim but he hesitated. **'NOW!' **Saren flinched at the volume, but pulled the trigger. _'You're welcome old friend.' _Looking to the Geth unit he commanded, "Plant the bombs, leave no traces that we were here." He turned and made his way to the beacon, but he couldn't help questioning if Nihlus' death was necessary.


End file.
